Malahaut
Malahaut is the most powerful kingdom in Cumbria, ruling over most of its area. It consists of three parts, called Ridings; plus the city of Eburacum. This region is heir of the ancient Brigantes tribe, and also of the Roman Province Britannia Secunda. |Image = Malahaut.gif|CoatOfArms = Azure A Cross Flory Purpure|Ruler = King Heraut de Apres|Capital = Eburacum|Kingdom = Malahaut|Culture = Roman}} Description The kingdom of Malahaut upholds the Roman culture in Britain. Many of the nobles can trace their lineage to the great city of Rome itself, and none more so than the de Apres family, the kings of Malahaut. Roman values, art, and science are alive and well at Malahaut, giving the northern kingdom great power. Though the legions have departed, the warriors of Malahaut still bear a striking resemblance to the Roman legions, although increasingly diverging from them in appearance as skill and wealth diminishes. History Cumbria was originally settled of the region by descendants of the Trojans who had arrived under Brutus, the grandson of Aeneas of Troy. They first settled in the south and moved northwards along the rich river valleys. In the time of Ebraucus, the sixth king of Logres, the fort of Kaerebrauc was established in the lower Ouse Vale. Ebracus had 20 sons, many of whom were the ancestors of the powerful families in the Brigantes tribe, and also among their neighbors, the Parisii. In the barbarian days the Brigantes tribe was the most powerful in Britain. When Caesar came the Brigantes helped repel him, and when the emperors came again they fought valiantly but, through treachery, were finally conquered. To suppress the independent-minded tribe the Roman governor built a permanent legionary fortress at Caerebrauc, and then made the city into their regional capital, which they called Eburacum. Later, when Britain was split into two provinces, Eburacum became the capital city of Britannia Inferior. It grew large, prosperous and powerful. The Romans ruled, and the Brigantes endured. The people were not shipped off and replaced, but simply altered their lives to Roman ways as subjects and members of the empire. They adopted many of the Roman ways, and their leaders became rich and senatorial leaders of their land. But they also kept their tribal identity and many of their day-to-day old ways were unchanged, especially among the populous commoners. When the Empire abandoned Britain in 410 the senators of the island met and established the Supreme Collegium to rule them. Naturally Eburacum contributed a member to that body. This body, preserving the republican traditions of ancient Rome, had the power to make a Dictator who would rule absolutely as long as a crisis existed. Vortigern was one of these Dictators chosen by the wise members of Britain’s Supreme Collegium. The peoples of Malahaut resisted the way that Vortigern seized permanent power, and they entitled one of their own members named Coelestius to be the Dux Brittanniarum, or “Leader of Battles” in charge of the military. Coelestius is remembered now with his Cymric name as King Coel Hen, or Coel the Old. His wife was named Stradwawl, and their daughter Gwawl married the great King Cunedda. His sons were at the front of the battle against Saxons, Picts and Irish and his descendants include the King of Malahaut and many other lords of the North and the Pennines. Places of interest * Aldborough: City on the Ouse River, about a half-day travel (10 miles) north from Eburacum. It was once called Isurium Brigantum, and was the capital city of the Brigantes, the most powerful of the pre-Roman tribes. It remained the tribal capital during Roman times, though nearby Eburacum outstripped it for size and wealth. * Brimham Rocks: A Pagan holy center, including a Wishing Stone. Put your right fingers into the hole, make a wish! It also includes Rocking Stone, which can be moved only by an honest man, and also the Lover’s Rocks. * Devil’s Arrows: Huge standing stones near Aldborough, which were thrown at the city by a devil. * Eburacum is the second largest city in Britain. It is where the Ouse River opens into the Humber, and at the highest point that seagoing ships can navigate. * Humber: A long estuary connecting the Ouse and other Rivers to the sea. It is deep, wide and navigable by sea-going ships all the way up to Eburacum, and has a notable tidal surge detectable all the way upriver to Eburacum. * Middlesbrough: Fishing and local shipping center, of the Teesmouth * Richmond Castle: This is a large castle near Catterick, and the seat of the local Duke of Richmond. * Teesmouth: The area around the mouth of the Tees River centers on Middlesbrough, a local port and fishing city. The region also includes the coast along the North Sea to the south, including Whitby. * Whitby: Fishing town, with a haunted abbey on he cliffs over it. Category:Kingdoms